Automobile fuel tanks are typically comprised of various plastic materials, such as high-density polyethylene materials. Recently, the use of rollover valves, in conjunction with fuel tanks, has increased in order to prevent fuel from escaping the fuel tank, e.g., when a rollover accident has occurred. The rollover valve assembly typically includes a plastic surface or structure that is intended to mate (e.g., concentrically through a snap-fit configuration) with and be bonded to a corresponding structure or surface formed on, or near the exterior surface of the fuel tank.
Generally, it has been customary to bond the rollover valve assembly to the fuel tank by a process generally referred to as hot plate welding. Hot plate welding is generally unsuitable for welding large and irregularly shaped parts with difficult contours and joint lines. Hot plate welding uses a heated platen to radiate heat through close proximity and melt the joining surfaces. After the part interfaces have been melted, the parts are brought together to form a seal therebetween. Thus, in this particular application, only the peripheral surfaces of the rollover valve assembly and the fuel tank are typically bonded together.
This method suffers from several disadvantages in that the peripheral bond may be susceptible to breaches or failures, e.g., due to either improper welding techniques and/or the corrosive characteristics of the various fuels contained within the fuel tank. Additionally, this method does not provide enhanced structural support to the bonded rollover valve/fuel tank assembly.
Therefore, there exists a need for components formed with injectable structural adhesives and methods for accomplishing the same, including those suitable for bonding rollover valve assemblies to fuel tanks.